


Not Really Enough Yet

by samtheshizzle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheshizzle/pseuds/samtheshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hadn't left his apartment in several weeks. No one really seemed to care, really, or at least care enough to drag him out of his apartment and make him get some fresh air and sun."<br/>Adult Raivis rediscovers old relationships and battles old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Enough Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my phone and thought yay let's post this

It was yet another sunny day without purpose, a fake gleam of hope in a sea of desperation, to be forgotten and gone by the next day. It had been raining for months on end with only a few fake, fake sunny days, keeping the people on an edge, making them feel as if something might change about their miserable lives, only to push them back into the precipitation - filled soggy mush that was their existence.  
Raivis poured another drink for himself, idly staring out through the window despite his lack of interest in whatever was going on in the outside world. He hadn't left his apartment in several weeks. No one really seemed to care, really, or at least care enough to drag him out of his apartment and make him get some fresh air and sun. Eduard, his kind-of-sort-of brother, called him a few times but Raivis didn't bother picking up his phone. He didn't want anyone to see him in his current state anyways.  
As he nipped his drink, the alcohol stung his lips and tongue; a pleasant and familiar sting that gave him comfort. The right type of pain; the type of pain that dulled all other pain. The liquor slid down Raivis' throat, harsh yet smooth, down to his stomach, where it settled as a pleasant, warm, fuzzy feeling, a fuzzy feeling that would soon course through his veins and to his brain, blurring his thoughts like a warm, white, velvety blanket. Sighing heavily, he set down his drink and rested his head on the surface beneath him, which he assumed was his kitchen table. He didn't really know for sure, nor did he care.  
A car honked outside his window, suddenly ripping him out of his calm state. "Fuck yourself!", he shouted out without even raising his head, and closed his eyes.  
The car honked again. And again. And again. The car honked a total of five times before Raivis finally lifted his head, stood up, and ripped open the window to shout even louder than before. "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO PISS OFF?!"  
The car was an all too familiar shade of wine red, the shitty family car that Ivan bought ten years ago to make their crew "bond" more with one another, whatever that meant. Raivis sighed audibly and closed the window before putting on his shoes and heading out the front door to speak to his unexpected visitor.  
"What do you want, Mr. Braginski?" He smiled stiffly and tried not to make his discomfort too visible.  
"Why, am I not allowed to come for a visit to check on my little Raivis?" Braginski smiled, a fake, yet sickeningly sweet smile. "You look terrible, Raivis, have you even gone out recently?"  
The painfully direct statement stung harsher than the alcohol he had earlier. "It's none of your business, Mr. Braginski, and honestly I don't even want you here, could you please go away now?" If Braginski could be direct, Galante could be even more direct. That was Raivis' motto during all the years that he spent living with this man, the harsh honesty and thoughtless words were what kept him alive in a way. It almost felt good to have someone to piss off again, even if this time around it is intentional and on purpose.  
"Don't be so cruel", Braginski said, "Won't you at least invite me in for a drink? I'd love to have some of your delicious Black Balsam."  
Raivis kicked a pebble that was in front of his feet, looking down. "If you want to have a drink with me, we can do so somewhere else." His place was in a terrible state, and he felt a twinge of shame.  
The taller man shrugged. "Do you want to drive or are you under the influence as usual?"  
Raivis shrugged and entered the car to sit in the driver's seat. This was probably not such a good idea, but he was sober enough to not kill himself and Braginski he guessed. Braginski entered the car after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah idk when ill post the next part but i don't think it'll take too long  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
